My hardworking Commander
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: "I will be your eyes. Your strength. I will be everything you need me to be, what you may think you lack!" Spoiler warning! It is advised to have read the manga until chapter 90


Day after day ever since Erwin died Levi Ackerman watched her. Hanji Zoe the 14th and new Commander of what was poorly left from the Survey corps. But now more than ever since they discovered the truth of the outside world and the harsh reality about who their true enemy was, it was time to move forward and work even harder than ever before for their next steps to take. Levi knew this and this was partly the reason as well why he didn't move any muscle yet, letting her work at Erwins former desk in the Commander office, filling out papers, throwing things away in frustration, thinking until he could hear her whine in desperation.

And what wad even important.. everything was his fault.

All because of his decision to let Erwin die. He put her in this state. He was the one putting her through all of this.

Taking a deep breath Levi pushed himself from the door frame he was leaning on, making his way inside her office, a tray with fresh food from the canteen in his hand.

Even as he stood right in front of her desk the brunette didn't seem to notice him, combing with one hand through her messy hair in deep throughs while scribbling some stuff down.

"Oi for how long do you intent to keep this up. You make the brats worry already."

He put the tray next to her onto the desk.

"Eat something before you end up starving to death. It wouldn't help humanity even one bit if we lost our only working brain."

Almost being startled by the sudden sound of the plate hitting the wooden desk she looked up, finally making eye contact with him. Flashing him a tired sheepish grin was however all she could muster before her eyes wandered back to her papers and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you Levi.. just let it stay here. And tell the others I am fine, please. It's not the first time I am pulling some all nighters. You know this better than anyone."

Yes, he familiar with her lifestyle for years unlike these youngsters. It didn't mean however he had to like it. Because Levi didn't.

"Someone has to do it. After- no since Erwin is gone quite some unfinished paperwork has pilled up." Her eyes wandered to the big pile still residing next to her, shrugging.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes still boring into her. She wasn't fully untrue with her words. He couldn't even count the times he saw her working until she had passed out all because of her stubbornness to prove one of her many theories and speculations over the titans being right.

But this wasn't the same.

Her eyes weren't lit on fire over excitement. She wasn't enjoying it. Her eyes were tired and heavy and she wore a bitter tired expression on her face. She had lost some weight as well he noticed.

He didn't liked it.

He didn't liked seeing her like this.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

But in the end.. what was supposed to be? What was the right outcome?

Erwin being still alive and continuing to act as the demon of the Survey corps?

Using his soldiers as pawns on his chessboard to sacrifice them for his own goal besides saving humanity?

Moblit being still alive and being here right now to scold Hanji to rest and get Levi if he wouldn't be able to convince her?

Was Levi's decision right to save Armin instead of Erwin?

To push Hanji into the Commander position because of his choice?

Something like that.. there was no right or wrong choice. No right or wrong outcome over this hell hole of world they were living in. Erwin had chosen Hanji to be the next Commander. Levi had chosen to kill Erwin. In the end you could say he killed him just like he had planned many many years ago. And now here they were after many different choices with nothing left than to not regret them even one bit. Or they would turn crazy. With fear. With regret.

"Levi? Is there something else you need? You know it is quite troubling if you continue staring at me like this."

Her voice snapped Levi out of his thoughts and he shook his head sighing.

"Eat. I won't go until you have finished this plate."

Grabbing a chair from the corner next to a big bookshelf he pulled it to him and sat down. He wouldn't let her continue like this. He would make sure she ate and finish her tea at least.

There was a short pause with Hanji doing nothing besides looking at him until her face contorted and she snorted and a audible giggle left her mouth growing stronger and stronger until she even had to whip her eyes and the tears that had escaped.

"I get it. I get it. I will eat and drink my tea being obedient, daddy Levi."

"Shut up shitty glasses and eat. Or I will force it down your throat."

"It's a while since you called me like this. I kinda started to miss it."

Despite his rude words all Hanji did was give him a smile, tired but she smiled and for a short moment since a long while it felt like old times. So much even a small smile crept up onto Levi's lips.

* * *

But it was only a fleeting moment. Nothing would ever go back to how it was once before. Levi knew this better than anyone.

It was a few days later sometime way past midnight as Levi found himself in one of his many unable to sleep rounds walking in the now way quieter hallways of the Survey Corps castle. The once filled rooms with recruits being all empty until new recruits would join them... with a lamp in hand filled with one of the glowing stones they had found in the mysterious cave from the Reiss family and invented a new source of light with. All thanks to Hanji as well.

Levi's night walk came to an abrupt however as his eyes spotted a new source of light coming through the doorway of the Commander room. Or in short Hanji's new room.

"Hanji..." he cursed under his breath.

"That idiot does she know how late it is!? I told her to sleep for today!"

Glaring in annoyance the raven made his way with fast steps up to the door and turned around the doorknob, not even bothering to knock. She would get an earful full now of scolding and he didn't cared if she got beyond annoyed by him. He had enough of her reckless behavior. He wouldn't let her work herself to death. Which would eventually happen if she would continue like this. He had told her how many times already to treasure her life more? And think over herself! So why did she not listen to him!

Spotting her at her desk in front of light he stormed up to her halting in an instant with all his anger being gone in the same moment as he layed eyes on her slumped over form. Her head was resting on her arms making her glasses bend in an almost painful angle onto her face. She had worked herself beyond exhaustion until she fell asleep in the middle of work. His eyes traveled to her hand clicking his tongue as he placed his lantern down quietly onto the desk a bit farer away from her. She was even now still with a fierce tight unstopping grip holding onto her pen.

"You idiot..."

Carefully he loosened her grip onto her pen, placing it aside. All the while hoping he wouldn't wake her up. She needed this sleep. She deserved this rest.

Her body was as light as a feather for him as Levi lifted her sleeping body up bridal style to carry her to her big bed. One of the commanding officers privileges sure was the slightly better furniture. Starting with a bigger desk to have even more shit space to pile up paperwork or the more spacious bed. Nothing remembered anymore that this once was Erwins office. Now it was filled with Hanji's books, maps and other stuff which were her belongings.

He carefully placed her down, glad she didn't seem to have woken up, removing her boots and placing them neatly down next to her bed. His grey eyes observing every little movement of hers to make sure he didn't disturb her slumber. The nights had gotten very chilly so Levi was glad she at least managed to remember to change into her sleeping robe. Bending over her upper body he reached out for her glasses , placing them on her bedside table. Now the only thing he needed to do was to take of her eyepatch since her eye needed to get some air too and with her eyepatch this was impossible and her eye would end up drying out. The doctor had informed him and her well as they both went together to confirm if her sight would return or at least for a bit or- a whimper stiffened his whole body in an instant as he took notice of her face contorting into a painful expression.

"Don't.. Erw..in... Moblit...don't go..."

Her breathing became rapid and unregulary. Levi touched her forehead noticing only now how sticky she was, now tossing lightly in her sleep and gripping the sheets tightly.

"I can't.. do this alone...don't die..."

Levi clicked his tongue. A nightmare. Something they all suffered from. It was part of the reason why Levi couldn't sleep for very long. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same faces of people dying in front of him. Again and again and again. Farlan, Isabel, his first squad, Mike, Erwin, Hanji's squad and all the many others he couldn't save because he was too late. They call him humanity strongest soldier and yet he wasn't even able to save one single soldier. In the end they all died and only Hanji remained by his side. A part of him wondered if this was some sick joke. Some punishment someone bestow upon him to watch everyone he cared for die in front of him until he would be the last one standing.

He didn't know when he decided to reach out for her or when he had started to take one of her hands into his own, squeezing them strongly back or when he leaned over and placed some strands of her brown hair out of her face before he placed a tender kiss down her forehead. Removing her eye patch carefully and revealing a small ugly scar over her closed left eyelid, placing a careful kiss down there too.

But he wanted to tell her. She wasn't alone. He was still here. And he wouldn't go anywhere as long as his heart was beating in his chest.

Soon enough brown eyes fluttered open slowly meeting steel grey ones. Their faces still only a few centimeters apart as they stared at each other doing nothing.

"..Levi...?"

Taking in her bearings Hanji released were she was. It was her room and she was in her own bed. With her good eye she could make out an arm and a hand still tightly squeezing her own hand.

Turning a dark shade of crimson red her eyes traveled back up to his face which was turned away from her now.

" You fell asleep onto your desk. Than you had a nightmare." The raven explained short and quick, wanting to pull his hand away and leave the room as soon as possible to hide his uncomfortable embarrassment for being caught red handed but just as he let go of her he could feel something grip at the hem of his sleeve strongly, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Wait. You carried me to bed, right?"

"So what of it?" He still refused to look at her but none less Hanji continued after a deep breath she took in, in hope to try to calm her racing beating heart down. "I'm not finished yet. You took care of me again. I guess I gave you again a lot of trouble lately while you yourself have a lot to deal with. I'm sorry.." her face lowered. "I am not as fitting as Erwin for the Commander position... I don't know why Erwin decided I should-"

Levi flinched and something in him snapped as he heard her apologizing to him. Without warning he turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her back down onto the bed as she tried to sit up, ending up being on top of her. His grip was strong and painful. Desperate almost.

"Don't you think about apologizing to me Hanji. Yes, you are the worst reckless being I have ever met in my entire life. You put everything and everyone above yourself and whatever how many times I tell you to treasure your own life more you won't listen to me. That's why you always need someone to babysit you. That's why I decided to keep an eye on you. For years now! It was my own dumb decision and my own choice so don't apologize to me!" He yelled at her leaving Hanji speechless and with wide opened eyes beneath him unable to say anything back.

"In short what I am trying to say is you have a big shit load of flaws BUT don't say you are not fitting for this position. If there was someone with their heart at the right place caring for her soldiers and comrades and our people it is you! And you have this crazy mind of yours coming up with all kind of unthinkable stuff to invent. Just look at the weapon at the wall which was going all day taking one titan down after another until we could go out to take our first real Survey expedition without anyone dying and seeing this blue wide endless water we call ocean. You felt it at this moment too, right? That this was freedom. And we all could only reach this place because of you, Hanji! I am here still too! I will be your eyes. Your strength. I will be everything you need me to be what you may think you lack!"

He directly glared down at her with furry waiting for her response after his outburst. Finally he managed to say all the words which had bundled up into him since around over a year now.

"Levi you..."

"What?"

Probably none of them knew who was the first making the move. But the next thing Hanji remembered was pulling Levi down by the collar of his shirt and roughly pressing him down, locking her lips together with him.

Moaning into his mouth as she hungrily accepted his tongue invading her mouth kissing her back just with the same desperation and sudden lust which unleashed between them.

He was just too much. With his words. With the way he looked at her. Did he not know how weak he could make her like that? Saying just the right thing at the right time. Even if they were rude sounding and most would say he was cruel and without feelings. Hanji knew better. Over his heart which was full of kindness. Over his overwhelming strength making her blood boil since the first second she had seen him fight all these years ago.

For how long did they know each other now? Almost 7 years she guessed... ahh she wondered since how many years now her feelings had slowly started to change and how she ended up this hopelessly in love with him. But she couldn't deny it anymore. Not anymore.

And certainly not when his hands was doing magic on her body, currently kneading her breasts from under her shirt as he managed to sneak his hands inside.

"Levi..."

Beautiful. Her voice, her flushed face, her curvy body beneath him, her small perky breasts. Simply everything.

Levi was in a dace unbuttoning her shirt, his tongue lacing around one of her nipples as soon as he freed them, sucking hard down on her.

Doing the same with her other breast until he had enough before he kissed his way down her belly and pulled her trousers down along with her underwear.

His eyes landed on her clenched wet entrance between her legs surprising him every time how she ended up like this before he even had the time to properly touch her.

It wasn't like they never ended up together in bed before. They had a quite long history in fact, a silent agreement to be friends with certain bonuses should they both needed each others company. Because they trusted each other, even with each others backs and this showed how comfortable they were with each others presence. Levi wouldn't do something intimidate with someone else. Only her. Only around her he felt comfortable enough to let loose and let his guard down. Letting her see a vulnerable side of him none other was allowed to see.

Easily he slipped one than two fingers inside her. Knowing her body well enough it didn't took him long to make her pant below him. His teeth scrapping at the skin at her neck, his lips sucking on her skin until he left a mark. Hanji found herself gripping down onto his hair moaning loudly his name again and again feeling his fingers working inside her and pulling her over the edge.

Pulling his fingers out after some time earned him a whining protest but was soon over as his hard big member pressed against her wet entrance.

"I'm not done with you yet Hanji..."

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her legs slung around his body, pulling him closer as close as she could. Wanting to feel him, touch him, kiss him... be with him.

For a moment they halted doing nothing. None of them moving yet. All they did was look into each others eyes.

Trying to find an answer over what the other was thinking or feeling at the moment without using any words to communicate with each other.

The bed creaked audible from their wild ride. Both of them weren't thinking anymore since a while. They simply let their feeling speak with actions.

Her loud voice calling his name again made his ears ring, his mind spin and it made him release just how much he was addicted to her. How much he ended up loving her and falling for her. He didn't know when it had started but he released since a while his worry, the way his mind was always focused on her, the way he ended up staring at her longer than needed, the way he wanted to always keep her safe and protect her from her own recklessness.

They both came loudly and together but this didn't meant the end for them. Hanji switched their positions grinning now down on him, sitting on top of him.

"Levi... I want more.."

Biting his lip Levi watched how she lowered herself on him and his member slides inside her.

"Damn.. shitty glasses.." his hands moved to her ass squeezing it and helping her body move inside him.

Smirking Hanji lowered herself meeting him halfway as he pushed himself up, stopping herself from kissing him just yet to whisper something close to his ear.

"That's Commander Hanji for you too, Levi Ackerman~"

It earned her a glare but even with one eye and without glasses she didn't miss his light rosy cheeks. He was such a adorable little guy. A truly magnificent creature.

"Don't pull rank on me now."

She laughed it off pressing her lips against his quickly. And all Levi could do was groan forgiving her like always. Focusing again on the task at hand making her lose her mind and hopefully listening again to her moans of his name.

* * *

The sun shinning through the window between the curtains and the birds chirping was the first thing Hanji heard. Sighing in content she cuddled closer to the warmth next to her which smelled so nice and felt so very comfortable being pressed against to. Only as the unknown object next to her slightly shifted and something which felt like a hand against her back pushed her even closer, Hanji dared to open her eyes and slowly releasing where she was. It was her bed, in her room but she wasn't alone. Levi was with her, as exposed and bare as she was and currently tightly pressed against him. Her face flushed in a deep shade of red remembering the adventures happening between them during the night.

How in the world could they end up like this!?

Hanji knew she loved spending time with him and he was her favorite person to talk to... and now her only friend left.. and now she had finally acknowledged her feelings for him, in her brain at least or at the night as they fucked each other senseless. Not that she told it to him out loud. Should she have done it!? Just accept it and go for it? Because by all honesty who would be against them? What was she waiting for? She doubt it would prevent them from being the top soldiers they were. And she was almost certain considering the night that Levi felt something more for her too..

With her good eye she could still see him traveled carefully up and she began studying his features a bit more, his sleeping expression which looked so very peaceful at the moment. He looked much younger like this not that she found him looking bad in his awake state. He was always very attractive and well built in every centimeter of his short body. And he could make do magic with her body too. The previous night proven this very well.

A warm smile formed over her lips. For her workaholic self to develope feelings for none other than Levi Ackerman, well she guessed her type was always a man with a high sense of comradeship. Doing their all for the cause being strict and strong yet kind and being fine with her workaholic busy self.

And now here she was and Hanji could call her feelings this one certain word she thought she would never speak out of her mouth. Love.

In this silent and peaceful moment it startled her as her company suddenly shifted lightly and she watched how he blinked the sleep out of his eyes until grey eyes looked into her brown ones.

If she were to guess he probably felt the same surprise as her due to the lack of reaction from his side beside his wide opened eyes and quietness.

"Good morning Levi." Her voice was hesitant but she felt like she had to start the conversation to break the silence which settled around them.

"Morning...?" Levi scanned the room and his whereabouts until his eyes looked down on himself and than her, groaning in defeat. Hanji was already thinking he was about to get up, running away from the situation they were in and from the conversation they should have. But she was very mistaken as his body remained on the bed, making eye contact with her again, studying her before she felt one of his hands reach out to her and touch her left cheek, cupping it lightly while his thumb caressed her skin close to her blind eye.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Huh?"

He frowned. Was he asking such a difficult question?

Her heart surely skipped a few beats. At least for Hanji it felt like this and her cheeks probably were as red as a tomato if she were to guess. People always told her she expressed all her emotions easily on her face.

"N-no. Not really anymore much... besides looking ugly. But I have it covered mostly at least."

"Bullshit. It's not ugly."

His actions surprised her even more as Levi leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on her damaged eye, her eyelid to be precise.

His frown remained even as he withdrew from her again unsure what to do next or what to say next which is why Hanji decided to go for it, simply follow her instincts which told her to hide into his chest and bury her head into there. This was stupid. She could fight titans, command an army but talking over her feelings or even finding out over them took her so long. Her voice was quiet, muffled into his chest but he had heard her despite this.

"I think I love you Levi..."

Silence and Levi felt more than grateful for once Hanji couldn't see into his face and his blush which graced his face making him look like an idiot. His hands moved around her body, holding her close while he buried his head into her brown hair.

"Levi...?"

"Hm?"

"It's ok. I can hear your feelings very loudly ." And it was truth. She could hear his strong and fast beating heart very clearly. Giving her her answer even without any words from his side.

They would continue to protect each other and stay at each others side until one of them would die.

They should probably have looked the door but both of them weren't thinking about their mistake anymore instead Hanji was giggling at the moment to her hearts content raining kisses down Levi's face, being topping him again on his resigned self after he had somehow managed with lots of difficulty to utter out the three little words to her. Because he would be damned if he were unable to do the same for her even if he felt like some idiot teenager which was ridiculous. He would never be the type to say these words many times for her but at least rarely, once in a while if they could always make her beam so much with happiness he would try to say them.

"Hanji.. oi.."

"What? You want me to stop?" She smirked kissing down onto his neck. Knowing him better than that. "Or go lower..."

"Cover yourself up you idiot and notice your surroundings... isn't that right, Eren?" He growled in annoyance, pulling the pillow from below his head already as his eyes stared at the young teen Eren Yeager which had his mouth wide open with a deep red face standing at the doorway, the documents he had in his hands still a minute ago all shattered around the floor now. The sound of the documents shattering had Levi made turn his head around and noticing them first. Armin the blond mushroom head already turned around trying desperately to pull Eren out of the room.

Hanji noticing the two finally too blushed and quickly pulled the covers up her body.

"E-eren! Armin!?"

"H-hanji-san the documents- a- a sign-" a smack and a pillow hit the ashamed teen.

"GET OUT BRAT! LEAVE THE DOCUMENTS ON THE FLOOR AND LEAVE NOW!" Levi ordered as he yelled at his squad member brats.

The pillow had flown across the room hitting Eren straight onto the head but giving him the needed push to wake up from his shock and make a run out of the door together with Armin... both of them however forgetting to shut the door.

"... and shut the door behind you... you damn idiots..."

Levi groaned letting his head fall back down, covering his face with his arm. Great just great. This was certainly not how he wanted to reveal the 'change' he and Hanji was undergoing. He didn't even had any idea how to behave outside this room yet. They were somehow he guessed together now? Labeling it what they were now. It was weird. But he wanted to give what they were a name because he wanted to have her all for himself and make this clear to anyone fast and easily. She was his now as much as he was hers.

"Haha... don't be too harsh with their punishment later Levi. It was partly our fault too for forgetting to lock the door."

Hanji smiled down at him, already forgiving the two poor teens in her head. This would be fun to explain later. Hopefully she could prevent Levi from murdering their two most important Titan shifters.

"I won't promise anything but... I will forgive you... maybe.." he switched positions in a swift movement. Yes, he would forgive her. Her laughing and smile she was giving him and he had missed since so long being everything he wanted and loved. He would protect it, this Levi swore down onto his very own life.


End file.
